The Assistant
by snnyk33
Summary: Bella Swan's life is starting to fall a part at the seams. And when things seem to be as bad as they can get, a beautiful stranger complicates her life even more. AU! OOC! No Vampires! Rated M for language and future sex scenes.


**_A/N: Hi Readers. So, this is my very first Twilight fanfic. I'm not to sure how I feel about it. But it is OOC! AU! NO VAMPIRES! Depending on the response, I might continue. It's really up to you all. If I do continue, I prefer a bad ass Edward. The story is rated M for strong language and future sex scenes._**

**_For readers who read my other stories (based on ONE TREE HILL) I will be continuing All I Want. In fact, I'm almost ready to post chapter 11, I just have to redo the ending. I will also be posting a story called Welcome to Schumann (WTS) this weekend. However, since I will probably quit writing after summer, I will not have time to continue this story and WTS. Which ever story gets the most reviews will be completed. All I Want only has five or six chapters left. So, I'll try to get my ass writing. ~Sarah_**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight_**

Chapter 1: Prologue

I tried to calm down, really I did. On the subway, I counted to ten over a hundred times. However, my cheeks were still burning with frustration. Then, I picked up a newspaper that had been stepped on, probably a hundred times. Desperate times call for desperate measures. I needed a distraction. However, nothing was working. I recited recipes in my head, over and over again. But nothing could stop my blood from boiling.

There was only one way to blow off some steam. And as soon as I walked through the door of my small apartment, I let my inhibitions go.

"BITCH!"

I threw my bag on the couch as hard as possible, causing my belongings to fall to the floor. My anger was becoming intolerable. The scream hadn't help, if anything, it just fueled my fury. I tried to take my coat off, that's when I realized my hands were shaking.

"BITCH!"

This scream was followed by my stomping feet, since I had nothing left to throw. The coat still clung to my body, since my hands weren't functioning properly at the moment.

I took a deep breath, but nothing was working.

And before I could let out another yell, my roommate ran out of the bathroom in a towel. Obviously, I ruined her relaxing bath. Her face mask was still in place, groups of bubbles were still present on her skin. She clutch her towel so tight, her knuckles were white. I'd scared her.

Angela spoke with a shaky voice, "What's wrong?"

"I'm done!" I threw my hands up.

Her face went from scared to relax. She knew who was causing this behavior. Because believe it or not, I am typically more conservative, and relaxed. It wasn't until I took this job that I found my emotions taking over me so profoundly.

"She's a fucking bitch! I hate her! I'm done! I'm quitting! I can't do this anymore!"

"Relax Bella," Angela took two steps toward me, like she was approaching a lion, or more like a lioness. "Just explain what happened?"

I didn't know if I could compose sentences of more than five words at this point. But I had too. Maybe if I just talk it out, the burden on my shoulders would lift… maybe.

"The BITCH, also known as my wonderful boss Tanya, informed me today that I had a charity gala to attend to tonight. TONIGHT! TONIGHT!"

"But Jake's racing tonight? You can't miss it."

I waved my finger around my face, "Duh, Angela that's why I'm pissed. She doesn't even ask me anything. Nothing. She commands me to do everything, like I'm her dog. 'Get me a tissue Bella! My coffee needs to be two degrees warmer!' I swear one day she is going to ask me to wipe her ass!"

"So, what are you going to do?" Angela asked in a quiet voice.

"Well, I'm not going to this fucking gala. No way! She doesn't even need me there. Her whole family is going, including her fiancée. There's absolutely no reason I have to be there. I won't have anyone to talk to. I'm the poor little assistant, who follows Ms. Denali around like a sad puppy dog."

"Wait, the ice queen is engaged?" She moved to the couch, trying to get more comfortable in her skimpy towel. I, on the other hand, pace back in forth in our living room.

I nodded while thinking of the poor son-of-a-bitch who got her. He'll probably need psychological therapy one day. "I don't get it. I don't understand how someone could be so cold and mean. She called me fat yesterday! She called me fat!"

I looked in the window, which showed my reflection. My body was normal. I was normal. Ok, so I wasn't supermodel skinny. Did I want to be? No.

"I'm not fat."

"Well, maybe…"

Angela was interrupted by my cell phone, which filled the room with the theme song from jaws, indicating that my boss was indeed on the other end of the phone line.

"I don't want to answer," I mumbled to myself.

"Then don't."

"I'm not going to."

It wasn't easy standing there listening to my phone ring. The phone was currently in my pocket vibrating gently, reminding me of its presence. I thought back to the first time I didn't answer one of her calls. It was my first week as her assistant. I decided to go for a run and when I came back, I had twenty miss calls. She was relentless. I quickly learned my lesson when she almost fired me the next morning.

The theme song was on its second loop. Soon, she would get my voicemail. And I couldn't take it. I grabbed my phone from my pocket in the nick of time.

"Hello?"

Angela rolled her eyes.

"_What took you so long to answer?" _

Her voice was harsh. It truly sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "I…"

"_Bella, I don't need you excuses. All I need from you is to be ready to go in two hours. My driver will be dropping off a gown for you in about ten minutes, since I'm sure you have nothing suitable to wear."_

BITCH! I wanted to shout but I couldn't.

"_He'll be picking you back up at 8 p.m. sharp. Tonight is special. I know I didn't give you much information at the office, but I'll need you there to support the gallery. These people will be able to afford many pieces, so it is your job to spark their interest. Since this a Denali family event, I will not be working. You will be filling my shoes for the evening, which means, you need to represent the company. No_ _fooling around. Oh, and I'm sending over a corset also. You know, to fix your issue we discussed the other day._

"Well Ms. Denali…"

"_That is all."_

"Hello? HELLO?" I screamed into the phone.

And just when I was about to calm down, a new wave of emotions hit. My anger engulfed my body so much; I could do nothing but cry. I found that my hands were now able to at least unbutton my coat.

"Bella, it's ok. Don't cry," Angela got up from her seat. In wasn't long before her arms were around me trying to provide comfort. However, nothing could take these feelings away. I'd had them for the last six months. It was apparently my new way of life.

"I want to quit," I cried in her shoulder.

"I know."

I cried harder, "I can't."

"I know," she hugged me tighter.

I couldn't quit. As much as a despised the woman, she paid good. If I were to quit, I couldn't afford my share of the rent. I wouldn't be able to feed myself. Finding a decent job in New York City right now was impossible, especially for a twenty-two year old college graduate who majored in literature.

I was lucky enough to get the assistant job at the art gallery. I couldn't let it go, not yet.

-

There were a few perks to my job. For instance, when Ms. Denali would travel, I got to house sit. If you could even call her place a house. It was more like a mansion, or plantation. I'd get to swim in her pool, and sleep in the guest room, which had a California king sized bed. If I felt like working out, I would use her exercise room.

But right now, my perk was the clothes. I couldn't remember my closet six months ago. But now it was completely full. She'd constantly send dresses my way, and other garments for events. Of course, she'd comment on how hideous _my _clothes were before she handed over the freebies. I often wondered why she kept me around, probably because I was the biggest push over she'd ever met.

I stood in the middle of the gala with a dark blue dress clinging to my body. It was beautiful. I felt beautiful. And I didn't mind that. The gown had straps, and plunged down to my chest, revealing a lot of cleavage. I couldn't help but laugh from time to time as my long gold necklace rested there. The shoes weren't even bad, simple black peep-toe heels.

Yes, these were the reasons I liked my job.

"Bella!"

I turned to find my boss heading towards me in a following white gown. If I didn't know better, I would think it was her wedding day. I cringed. She was beautiful, which wasn't a surprise to me.

"You look amazing," She gave me a kiss on the cheek, followed by another kiss to the other cheek. "I see you wore the corset. Good choice."

Like I had a choice! Ha!

"Spin," She twirled her finger.

I'm not your dog.

"Good. You look great. But your hair…"

What about my hair? I moved my hand to my hair that was pinned back. I'd worn it like this on several occasions like this one.

"Could you be a doll and take it down? It makes you neck look a little too big. And I need potential clients focused on your selling points, not your disproportion body. Thanks."

She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

BITCH!

I wondered if I could think it loud enough if she would ever hear me.

I moved to the bathroom, dodging glamorous women and handsome men. Why is it that the rich seem so beautiful? I could feel some eyes on me. Wonderful, they're probably wondering what is wrong with the girl with the huge neck.

My hair was down in waves. I hope this was good enough for the queen, unless she wanted me to pull a straighter out of my ass, it would have to do. I was about to make my rounds, inviting the wealthiest in New York to stop by the Denali Art Gallery. But I wasn't ready. I had to make a quick phone call.

I dug through my clutch, finding my blackberry. The terrace was empty, giving me the perfect opportunity for some alone time.

It was all reflex. I pressed two into my phone, allowing me to connect to my boyfriend.

"_Hello?"_

"Jake! Hey! How is the race going?" I tried to be as enthusiastic as possible. I knew he was bummed out about me not being there. After all, I promised I'd be there no matter what. According to my schedule, I wasn't even supposed to be here.

"_I'm up next."He was being short with me, which I guess I deserved. _

"Well, good luck! I'm sure you won't need it though. Angela and Jessica are so excited to see you."

"_Yea…well, it's nice to have friends that actually care enough to show up." The hurt and disappointment in his tone was clearly recognizable. _

"Jake, I'm so sorry but I'm working. It's not like I had a choice."

"_You're really good at that- making excuses. Well, Bella, I've heard enough of them to last me a life time. I've heard enough of your apologies too. I just think it would be best if we went our separate ways… for good."_

"Jake!" I let out a sigh, "Don't be ridiculous! I can't help that I have to do this. I promise I'll work something out with Tanya. Maybe I could get a weekend off sometime soon? We could take a trip, get away from the city."

"_Work something out with Tanya?" He snorted, "Don't you see, you're in a relationship with her and that dumbass gallery. Not me."_

"Jake…"

"_It's over Bella. Goodbye."_

"Hello? HELLO?"

Nothing. What is with people hanging up on me?

I moved to the edge of the balcony, getting a look at the city lights. The frustration from earlier was rising. When I took this job I never knew what I'd lose. I'd lost my social life, including many of my friends, personal interests, such as reading, and now I'd lost my boyfriend, which wasn't too heartbreaking. Jake and I barely found time to talk. I already felt him slipping away. I was more upset about slipping away from the person I was less than a year ago.

A tear fell down my face. I brushed it away immediately, slightly embarrassed at the baby I was becoming. First, I was crying on Angela's shoulder. Now, in the corner of a balcony, I was utterly pathetic.

"Beautiful women shouldn't cry."

The voice seemed to come from nowhere. It was light, and felt like velvet against my ears. I closed my eyes, but opened them quickly as I felt something graze my arm. I turned quickly to see a man extending a handkerchief to me.

I appraise him quickly, not wanting to stare too much. He was in a black tux, classic. There was nothing usual about a man in a black tux at one of these events. But when my eyes moved to his face, I found extraordinary. His features were angular, and sharp. Perfect. His lips… definitely kissable. Perfect. His deep green eyes gazed into mine, like he was trying to read my mind. Perfect. His messy brown hair that had hints of gold perfect… Perfect.

Breath, I reminded myself. He extended his hand with the handkerchief a little further. I took it before I could embarrass myself anymore. Quickly, I dabbed my eyes, allowing my nose to smell his distinctive scent. Was this guy even human?

"Are you ok?" His question seemed full of sincere curiosity.

I nodded, "It's been one of those days."

"Yes, I can imagine."

He moved next to me, so we were side by side. I felt his arm brush against mine. My eyes closed on contact. "Is there anything I could do?"

I kept my eyes closed, trying to determine if this gentleman was being just that, or possibly flirting with me. Of course, I was out of his league. It had to be the former.

Opening my eyes, I sighed, "Unless you could get my boss to be less of a bitch… and have my boyfriend decide that he made a mistake by breaking up with me, then no. You really can't."

"Well," he turned to face me, "I'm sure your ex-boyfriend, as I prefer to call him, will regret his decision. Maybe I could help with the bitch?"

I noticed a crooked smile form on his face. Gorgeous. I felt an itch in between my legs.

"No, she's definitely a loss cause." I couldn't help but turn around to face the windows that allowed me to see some of the guest chatting. I grimaced as I watched her animatedly talk to a petite brunette.

"Oh she's here?" He raised an eyebrow, following my eyes into the crowd.

I nodded while tilting my head in her direction, "Right there… in the white dress."

His smile was still present, "She looks like a bitch."

"Doesn't she?" I asked rhetorically. "Working for her is like hell."

"Oh?" He seemed interested. "Would you like me to say something to her? I might be able to help you with your problem."

"Are you kidding? I'd be fired so fast."

I was still looking at her when he pulled my chin to him, with his index and middle fingers. His smile was still present on his face. Why?

"For what it's worth, I would do anything to help simplify your life."

His eyes had me hypnotized, and by the way he looked at me I felt as though maybe he wasn't just being a gentleman. Was he hitting on me? I felt my knees start to give, so I leaned back on the iron gate for support.

But before I could assess the situation anymore, he gave me a kiss on the cheek, a kiss that sent chills running down my spine, and lingered just a little too long. He moved to my ear, "Have a nice night."

Then he walked away, back into the double glass doors. And there I stood, pressed against the balcony ledge, completely flustered and confused.

-

I didn't feel like selling art. In fact, I never felt like selling art. I walked around the room trying to get a glimpse of the man that had made me weak in the knees. But he was nowhere to be found. Maybe I was crazy. Hallucinating possibly?

I gave up my search, and work. I moved to the bar. Alcohol would hopefully provide some answers to life? Well, probably not but getting drunk may ease this ever growing frustration.

"Red or white?"

"Red would be fantastic," I smiled at the bartender, giving him a flirty smile. Maybe sex would help relieve my stress.

I took a rather large sip after he handed me a glass.

"Good?"

I nodded, and was about to continue my attempt at flirting before I heard her voice.

"Bella?"

I could tell she was right behind me, but I prolonged to inevitable. I took the rest of my drink down in one gulp. "I'll have another."

I didn't turn around until I had my glass of red wine filled to the top.

"Bella, I want you to finally meet my fiancée."

Great. Without hesitation I turned around to find out who the poor bastard was, taking another gulp of wine at the same time. And then I saw him. I brought my hand to my chest as the wine slide slowly down my throat. I almost chocked looking at his flawless features for the second time tonight.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen, my fiancée. Edward, this is my assistant. The one I've been telling you all about."

He extended his hand with the crooked smile reappearing, "It's nice to finally meet you. Tanya says such wonderful things about you."

I finished my glass off, and set it on the bar before finally taking his hands. The sensation between my legs returned.

"Another," the bartender asked.

I simply nodded. I'd never been so confused, lost, and frustrated. And all I could think was… fuck my life.


End file.
